Blackcest Next Generation
by femslash-writer
Summary: "Bellatrix and Hermione's daughters get into trouble at Hogwarts when they are caught kissing each other in the girl's lavatory" (because this was the prompt to be voted on in my poll). Femslash. Pairing Hermione/Bellatrix and a little Hermione/Minerva. Warning: Very AU


**_Title_: Blackcest Next Generation**

**_Chapter Rating_: Teen (T)**

**_Fandom_:****Harry Potter**

**_Pairing_: Hermione/Bellatrix and Cecilia/Iris a little mention of Andromeda/Narcissa/Bellatrix/Hermione as well as Hermione/Minerva**

**_Prompt(s)_: Harry Potter #27: "****Bellatrix and Hermione's daughters get into trouble at Hogwarts when they are caught kissing each other in the girl's lavatory (possible next generation blackcest)" from femslash-lovers-unite (tumblr)**

**_Beta_: (none) all mistakes are my own**

**_Summary_: "****Bellatrix and Hermione's daughters get into trouble at Hogwarts when they are caught kissing each other in the girl's lavatory"**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

"What could you two possibly have been thinking?" Minerva had had to deal with these two students more times than she cared to count. However, it had never involved this particular issue before. She thought the Black family had stopped their incestuous ways after Bellatrix and Narcissa left school, but it seemed like some of the family wanted to continue on the tradition.

One of the first year Hufflepuff students had found Cecilia and Iris Black making out in the bathroom. The first year, Amelia Toadspill, had immediately run out of the bathroom before either sister could stop her. Amelia had immediately gone to Professor Sprout who consulted Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick who decided to dump this mess onto the Headmistress. By the time the sisters were called into the office, Amelia Toadspill had been on the receiving end of several nasty hexes. Amelia wouldn't say who it was, but Minerva was sure that Cecilia had hexed the girl. Without proof however, she could do nothing.

Cecilia and Iris were always close. Even at school, they were almost never apart except for class. Iris was two grades lower than her sister who had just turned seventeen. Cecilia had been a handful much like one of her mothers, Bellatrix Black. She had almost been expelled at least a half a dozen times, but Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for the girl and couldn't stand to ruin the girl's future.

Cecilia wasn't so bad after her sister came to Hogwarts. After the arrival of Iris Black, Cecilia calmed down a lot. She didn't act up quite as much as she used to or at least the students stopped reporting it.

Unlike Cecilia, Iris Black was the spitting image of Hermione Black, her other mother, in both looks and personality. Iris was very into studying and rarely was caught for any trouble making that she was involved in. McGonagall had already started to pay extra attention to the girl like she had with Hermione.

As Minerva contemplated what she was going to do with the two girls, the mothers of the two girls appeared through the fireplace. "Where are they?" asked the darker haired woman who still wore her auror robes.

The two girls turned around in their chairs; their faces were pale with worry. "We're here, mum."

"Girls…" Hermione rushed towards her babies hugging them tightly. Bellatrix remained by the fireplace looking at her family from across the room. There was a long pause as the Hermione continued to hug both girls as if they might disappear on her. She was always the softer parent of the two.

The first to break the silence was the Headmistress, "Thank you both for coming on such short notice."

"Thank you for notifying us of this particular issue." Bellatrix nodded her head in appreciation at her former professor, but she never took her eyes of her girls. "What have you got to say for yourselves girls?"

"We are sorry we got _caught_," said Cecilia snidely to her darker haired mother.

Bellatrix was about to respond with her own snide remark but was cut off by the Headmistress. "I think we need to talk about this girls. What you did is considered incestuous. You understand that don't you?"

Bellatrix looked displeased at Minerva's words. "_Professor_, I think this should be handled within the family/ We will be taking the girls back home with us."

"I don't see why we can't talk about it here," the Headmistress protested.

Hermione put on her best doe eyed expression. "Please, Professor. I know it is a lot to ask, but it is the weekend. I think the girls would appreciate it if they had a chance to get away from the rumors that I am sure are circulating."

"Miss Granger…"

Bellatrix cut her off. "I'd prefer not being the entertainment for a bunch of old men stuck in portraits." She looked around the room glaring at each and every one of them.

"Yes… well I suppose we can make an exception just this once, but there is still a matter of punishment."

Bellatrix turned her sharp gaze onto the Headmistress, pinning her with her eyes. "I wasn't aware they broke any rules."

Professor McGonagall was momentarily taken aback. "I…I well no not exactly, but…"

"But nothing Professor, my girls did not break any of your precious rules this time. They will not be punished."

"Bellatrix be nice."

"No darling. I was dragged away from my job for this silliness, and I will not suffer intolerance just for some teenage experimentation. They were not having sex, were they professor?"

"Well no."

"And there is no rule against two girls kissing, even if they are sisters?" At those words, Bellatrix leveled her eyes at her daughters before turning her attention back to the Headmistress who had begun talking.

"It is still inappropriate," Professor McGonagall said having a hard to time finding the logic to defeat Bellatrix's argument.

"Inappropriate is boy finding his way into the girls dormitory and stealing a pair of girl's knickers like Rodolphus did when I was in my third year. He received no detention, and it was chalked up to a youthful indiscretion. Inappropriate is a student flirting with a teacher like Rolanda Hooch does with every seventh year girl. She never has been sacked. Inappropriate is you kissing your barely of aged student before she goes off to war, but were you punished for your transgressions my wife?" Everyone looked shocked at Bellatrix especially the Headmistress. "Oh yes, Minerva. My wife told me about your little flirtation with her before she went to hunt horcruxes with the boys. You didn't think that she would keep that from me? She has no secrets from me. She is mine. Perhaps at the next Black Family Ball you should not ogle her assets quite so blatantly. Yes that's right, I have seen you. I know you still have a crush on her and unless you want me to hex you next time I catch you looking then I suggest you leave this matter. Understood?"

Minerva looked at the fireplace; she couldn't bear to make eye contact with anyone in the room. If she had, she would have seen nothing but shock, smug knowing, and pity. Hermione was the first to speak. "Bellatrix take the girls home. I will be following shortly."

Bellatrix smirked at her wife before leading her two girls out through the fireplace. Hermione made sure her family was gone before walking the distance between herself and the Headmistress. The Headmistress would not look up to meet the woman's eyes; Hermione was forced to kneel to catch the Headmistress's eyes.

"Minerva, I had no idea you still harbored feelings for me. I…Bellatrix is much more observant than most. I am sure no one noticed if you were staring. I just…I just wished you would have said something."

Anger burst forth in Minerva at her crush's words. She stood from her chair and began to pace the room as the ex-Headmaster's portraits looked on with interest. "Said something? Said something? How the fuck was I supposed to do that? You are a married woman with a jealous wife. I am three times your age. We are both very much in the public eye. You have made your choices, and I have to live with them."

Hermione placed a hand on the woman's shoulder calming her from her rant. She wore a smile. "You are correct that my Bellatrix can be very jealous, but that only happens when people she hasn't given permission, to touches her property. However, you might be surprised at how willing my wife is to give permission to others so they can touch her things."

Minerva's eyes brimmed over with hope. "You…you don't mean?"

"My wife is far more sharing than you might imagine, Minerva. Come by the mansion next week. I imagine that you might enjoy talking to my wife for a little bit. You might even be able to come to an arrangement of sorts."

Minerva began to cry in happiness and disbelief. Hermione gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek before walking slowly to the fireplace and disappearing with a wink at her former professor.

Hermione flooed to the family's small living room where her family now sat. Her daughters sat on the love seat while her wife sat on one of the plush leather chairs. Nothing was being said. Hermione assumed they were waiting for her. Walking over to her wife, Hermione sat on the arm of Bellatrix's chair.

Cecilia was the first to break the silence. "You can't stop us from seeing each other!" Iris tugged on her sister's hand trying to get her to sit back down. "No Iris, I want them to know. We have been seeing each other since her second year! Yah, that's right. It's been going on for three years. You can try to separate us but it won't work."

Bellatrix was able to keep her poker face, but Hermione was struggling not to smile. "Have you been sexually active?"

Neither spoke. Cecilia suddenly seemed embarrassed again. She was like Hermione used to be as a child. Sex always used to leave her blushing. Bellatrix had been the aggressive at the beginning of their relationship. If she hadn't, Hermione probably would never have had to guts to do it herself.

Hermione turned to their younger girl. "Iris, you have been rather silent. Why don't you answer your mother's question?" The girl mumbled a response that no one could hear. "Excuse me?"

"I said, we have been _sexually active_ since Cecilia's seventeenth birthday party."

Bellatrix actually chucked surprising everyone in the room. "So that is why you two demons were so excited to leave the party?" Both girls blushed. "I suppose we should put you out of your misery now and come clean."

"What?" The two girls echoed in unison.

"What your mother is trying to say is that she was rather like you as a child." Hermione laced her fingers with her wife's.

"What do you mean?" asked Iris. Both she and her sister did not understand what their mother was trying to tell them.

"It seems to be a Black family tradition, but your aunts and I were rather closer than normal, close like you two."

"Are you saying that you've had sex with Aunty Andy and Aunty Cissy?" The oldest daughter eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes girls, that is what your mother is trying to tell you."

The youngest spoke up. "And you don't mind mommy?"

Bellatrix smirked at her wife. "You don't mind, do you mommy?" She pulled her wife onto her lap who cheeks were suddenly very red.

"No…" Her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat. "No girls I don't"

"Why is mommy blushing?" asked Iris, who was rather suspicious now.

"Well girls," Bellatrix started her eyes sparkling with amusement. "When you go off and find partners of your own, you'll find that you still miss the sisterly affections that you used to share sometimes. And if your partner agrees you can indulge in that sisterly love once again."

"Are you saying you still have sex with Aunty Cissy and Aunty Andy? Mommy your ok with mom cheating on you with her sister?" Asked their oldest daughter in shock.

Bellatrix frowned at the thought of cheating on her wife. "What makes you think she isn't a part of it?"

"Mum! That is so gross. They are over here all the time. Do you have sex when we are here? Wait…no….I don't want to know…actually just tell me…you haven't done it in here have you?"

Hermione and Bellatrix looked at each other something playful passing in both of their eyes. "Well…"

"Ewww…"

"Oh come off it. You two do it all the time apparently," shot back Bellatrix who was a little offended by their daughters' attitude.

"First, we weren't '_doing it_' when we got caught. We were only kissing. And second parents having sex is just plain gross," replied their youngest daughters.

"You two are odd. You know we had you by fucking right?" Bellatrix knew her words would embarrass her daughters.

"We didn't need conformation ok." Both girls made grossed out faces.

The older women laughed before becoming somber. Hermione spoke, "Girls, you know you have to be more careful at school. Not everyone is from as old a family as the Blacks. Many people will find it weird or think it is wrong."

"But Cousin Draco's boys have sex with each other!"

"But they don't go around screaming it to the world like you two. All I am asking is you don't kiss, hold hands, or have sex in public places. Leave that to your bedroom for now until you both are at home for the holidays. This year we will be spending it at your Aunt Cissy's."

"Ugh…don't even mention Aunty Cissy. It reminds me too much of what you two do with her."

"Oh, shut it! Go up to bed you two. You are staying for the next two days. Enjoy them, but Cecilia caste a silencing charm. There is no way in hell that I want to hear you two having sex." Bellatrix watched as her two girls left. She smiled; they were so much like how her sisters and her used to be. It appears that the Black family's tradition will be carried on after all.

**I need someone to bounce ideas off of for fanfiction. If anyone is interested please message me.**


End file.
